Between Hearts
by mpaige13
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet is convinced she will never marry, especially when she meets a horrid, rude man in a local shop. Yet, she can't seem to get him out of her head. Can the mysterious gentleman at the masquerade ball be the same man? Can she keep this man out of her head and focus on her courtship with the sweet Mr. Bingley? (Love triangle)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It is a truth universally acknowledged that I will never find a husband and live my life with the pleasant company of my multiple cats and library full of books. At least, that is what I maintain will happen. My mother, on the other hand, insists that I will find a match. I may not find a very handsome suitor but I am pretty enough to find one at all. Of course, those are her words. I have had a number of men come into my life in the past, though not by my own choice. Yet, most of them have been well over my father's age or they have been quite grotesque. Mr. Hartford, for example, had a growth on his face that seemed to ooze every time I was in his presence. There was also Mr. Marcus who had a plethora of saliva that never ceased to appear dripping down his chin. It must be my charismatic charm that attracts such men. That has to be it.

"It is a shame! Is it not? That dear Jane is off visiting old Aunt Martha when she could be seeking out a husband at the masquerade ball!" my mother exclaimed, clearly distraught and clutching her chest.

"A ball?" My daydreaming has been snapped back to reality at the mere mention of a public event, which I must attend.

"Have you not been listening to anything I said?! There will be a masquerade ball held in Bath by the Leshers. Your father was Mr. Lesher's acquaintance in church when he was a boy. We paid them a visit the last time we were in town. This is the chance we need." Her eyes seemed to grow larger and I sank in my chair more. I looked at my sisters, who were also at the breakfast table. Lydia was smiling in sheer delight. She loved any sort of public event where young gentlemen would be present. Kitty seemed excited as well, but most likely just from getting out of this house. Mary seemed to look entirely bored with the conversation. I know that she is not interested in the company of men at this time in her life. She would rather play the pianoforte all day as her sole companion.

"My dear Mrs. Bennet, what is it that we need so desperately?" My father put down his newspaper, exuded a sigh, and smiled at me with a twinkle in his eye.

"To find suitable matches for our daughters of course! I have already taken the liberty to send a letter to Jane urging her to return at once so we can prepare for the ball." Jane was the eldest Miss Bennet. The order of our births went Jane, Myself (Elizabeth or Lizzie), Mary, Kitty, and Lydia. With all of the girls around, I am surprised that my father has not gone mad.

"And dear wife, what will you do if your eldest daughter does not choose to return home? Jane has always been a gentle spirit and the loss of Uncle Thomas has had a large impact on that household."

"I may have to go there myself and take her with me. Aunt Martha will survive one fortnight without Jane. This is for her future happiness." It was clear my mother was beginning to grow desperate.

"You will follow your daughter's wishes and she will return when she sees fit." There were times such as this when my father would be stern with my mother. She needed it. I have always told myself: If my mother can find happiness with my father, then I can find a husband.

"Of course dear. I am just worried that she is missing her chance. She is so very pretty and a ball will be a great way to parade her in front of eligible gentlemen."

"My darling wife, have you forgot that you also possess four other eligible daughters whom you could find matches for as well and who will also not be far away attending to the emotions of a mourning widow?" He put the newspaper back up to his face to show that his contributions to the conversation were over.

"Oh please Papa, are we all allowed to attend?" Lydia was beginning to look like a hungry lion getting ready to attack her prey.

"Of course Lydia," my mother replied. "We are all going! We have so many preparations to make. We need gowns and masks." I let my mother's voice fade into the distance. It took me a second to realize I had stood up and everyone was staring at me.

"I think I am going to go for a walk." I turned to leave when my mother's voice startled me.

"Pick up some things from the town while you are walking, Lizzie." She handed me a piece of paper with her handwriting on it. I walked to the door and took my bonnet from a maid who was waiting for me. The minute I opened the door I felt free. Free from the constraints of my home, possible suitors, and my mother's watchful gaze. I took the long way into town. Passing by rivers and fields of flowers. I wanted to lie down and relax, so I promised myself I would do that after collecting the errands.

The town was busy for a Saturday. I took a sniff and immediately regretted it. There was a distinct odor change from the country to the town. It did not necessarily smell dirty, but rather, it smelled busy. I could smell people, animals, and carriages. I noticed that some workers were installing a sundial in front of the post office near a group of boys playing and stopped to watch their progress. At that moment, a carriage drove by me entirely too fast and close. They were so close in fact that they drove through a puddle and splashed the whole front of my lavender dress with muddy water.

"Hey!" I yelled after them.

"My apologies madam" the coachman yelled back as he drove on. I stood there very confused as to the reason for the sudden rush. I looked around and others were whispering to each other the same question. The entire front of my dress was clearly dirty now. I had no desire to return home for another dress. I tried to smooth it out but nothing worked and I soon gave up and continued my quest to finish my mother's list.

After what seemed like hours, I approached the last shop and let out a sigh of relief. All that was left was a hairpin for my sister Lydia. Lydia had been wearing Jane's old accessories and lately she has been urging our father to purchase her a hairpin of her own. I looked at the money I had left and entered the store.

The room smelled musky and the walls were covered with items to buy. I walked to a small table and picked up a dark green hairpin. This color would match well with Lydia's auburn hair. As I did this, a voice startled me so much I nearly dropped the precious item.

"I believe you are holding an item in your hand that I intend to purchase." I turned around to meet the gaze of a man. He was tall with dark hair and piercing brown eyes that seemed to bore into my soul. His facial expression did not appear to be welcoming.

"You want to buy this? I am sorry sir but I am going to buy it." I managed a smile and he could tell it was forced. A look of confusion flashed over his eyes.

"You are mistaken madam, I intended to purchase that emerald hair pin and was going to put some other items in my carriage first." He pointed to a waiting carriage. I stared for a second until realization hit me.

"That is your carriage?" He nodded. "Oh well then I must tell you how dangerously your coachman was driving. You almost ran over some children playing and also ruined my dress. You are clearly not from around here but I should let you know that the behavior you exhibited was uncalled for." There, I said it. I felt relief run through me. This man must let me have the hairpin now. I look for a shopkeeper when I found him blatantly staring at the backside of two young women who were perusing the shop.

He looked down at my dress and I could feel a warm blush reach my cheeks. "Excuse me but I believe you are the one who is mistaken for your dress must have been ruined long before my carriage splashed mud on it. This look now is an quite an improvement." A smug smile crossed his eyes. Now my cheeks were really heating up and it was not from pleasure. This man was downright rude. He was no gentleman. "So you see, that is my hairpin."

"I'm sorry but if you intend to use that hairpin on yourself, sir, I think it does not suit you. The color is all-wrong for your complexion, and therefore, I must buy it to relieve you of any further embarrassment than what you already have. " I knew there were other suitable hairpins in the store but this was war and I was not going to surrender now. He let out a low chuckle.

"How much are you willing to pay for it because I know I will outbid you?" This man was relentless. I knew he would win. He clearly had more money than me. There were times like this when I wish I had Jane by my side for encouragement.

"A true gentleman would let a lady have it." I met his gaze with mine to show him that I was up for the challenge.

"Indeed," he narrowed his eyes at me. "Well that would be an option if I had not informed the shopkeeper of my intended purchase for a lady who requested it. Not returning with the specific hairpin would mean I have failed my gentlemanly duties." At that point, we just stared at each other. No one made a move. I took a deep breath and gazed down at the pin in my hand.

"I concede, sir. You may take your prize." I immediately left the shop and did not look back to the man who seemed to be entirely difficult. I did not want to let him get to me. I just know that if I ever meet him again, I will let everyone know what a horrid man he is.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the days went by, I tried not to think of that man. Even though the memory of his dark eyes would not fade. He was going to give that beautiful hairpin to the woman he loved. Another wonderful reminder that I have not found a husband. My mother has been frantically gathering material to make her daughters presentable in the public sphere. Yesterday, she received a letter from my beloved sister Jane, apologizing but insisting that she stay with dear Aunt Martha. Mrs. Bennet's knees suddenly became weak and she was restricted to her bedchamber all day. I cannot admit it to any living being, but that day certainly seemed brighter than others. It did not last long though.

"Today we must pack our things so we can be ready for the ball!" my mother exclaimed eagerly as she hurried down our stairs and took her usual seat at our table.

"Oh, so you have decided to grace us with your presence today," my father lowered his paper enough so that we could see only his eyes.

"Of course, Mr. Bennet! Just because my eldest daughter has made the foolish decision not to attend, it does not mean that I will allow my other daughters to suffer from the same fate. They should be given every opportunity to gain the notice of eligible gentelemen." She spoke with such vigor that Mary's eyes grew wide.

"I am glad to hear it." He muttered behind his newspaper.

"Mama, will I get to wear Jane's blue gown? Since, she will not be attending?" Lydia looked up at Mrs. Bennet with such sweet, innocent eyes. Her hands were folded in front of her to resemble prayer.

"My dear, your sister's dress will not fit you at all as she is taller and has more of a figure. You do not want to look as if you are drowning in fabric." My mom looked to Lydia as if she was being like a silly child. Lydia sighed and I knew the exact reason why. No one could dispute the beauty of Jane's light blue gown. We also knew that the dress was only suited for the eldest Bennet girl because none of us could surpass her beauty either. Wherever Jane went, men were sure to compliment her and adore her. One would think she was pretentious with all this affection but not Jane. Of course not. She was perfect in every possible way. It was no wonder my mother was disappointed that Jane would be absent during the ball. Jane was the best chance of a Bennet making a necessary match with a man of high ranking or an heir to a wealthy estate. These were necessary requirements to ensure that we were not destitute. I love my father, even though law forbids that any of us girls inherit anything from him. There are times such as this that I wish I were a man, that and the fact that I cannot go to the bathroom standing up.

"Your beige dress looks lovely, Lydia. I can help you add some frills if you would like." I could not believe this came out of my mouth. I detest any womanly activity such as needlepoint and sewing. But, I knew the sad look in my dear sister's eyes and I could not let her be upset.

"Thank you Lizzie! I cannot wait for the ball. Maybe a gentleman will ask me to dance!" she squealed. Mary rolled her eyes and Kitty nodded eagerly as she spooned more porridge into her mouth.

I decided to be brave and spend the afternoon that day helping Lydia, modernize that dress. After pricking my finger with a needle one too many times, my father requested my presence in his study. I was not sure the reason for this meaning but I entered with poise and smoothed my skirt.

"I thought it was time you were rescued from that horrid, mundane work." He had a glimmer in his eye and a smirk on his face.

"Papa, I am not a damsel in distress. It was not so bad. I only pricked myself about a dozen times." A smile snuck its was onto my face and we both broke into laughter.

"Ah my darling girl." He pulled me into a hug. He smelled of grass and tobacco. I soaked in the smell not willing to forget it. "Now, there was an actual reason for me requesting an audience with you. Now I know you are becoming a young woman and it is near time for you to start looking for a husband." Oh no! This was it. This was the moment my father is to tell me that I am to be engaged to the horribly grotesque Mr. Collins, his available cousin. I had met the man once many years ago but I could not forget him. My eyes grew wide in fear and dread. "Lizzie, do not look scared. I am not throwing you to the wolves." He cleared his throat. "I met a man a few days ago in town. His name is Mr. Charles Bingley. He just moved into the estate at Netherfield Park with his sister, whose name escapes me. The place is not far from our home here at Longbourn. He is a kind man and possesses none of the qualities you dislike. I am not asking you to marry him. I am just asking you to meet him. Please do this to appease your mother." He had a pleading look in his eye. No matter how many times my father blatantly argued with my mother, I knew he genuinely wanted to make her happy as long as no long-term suffering was brought about in the process.

"Father, I will meet him and if he requests a dance I will accept. I cannot promise you that I will like this man but I will give it a chance. For mother." I did not like the idea of being forced into meeting someone but I wanted to appease my family in Jane's absence. Of course, I did not need to marry this Mr. Bingley. I needed to remember that. My father smiled at me and I was glad to see it because that sight can sometimes be rare.

"Thank you. How are the preparations coming?"

"Well Mama is frantic makings sure that we are all beautiful and perfect. Lydia is obsessed with making her dress more noticeable. Kitty is trying to follow suit but is genuinely happy to be attending and will wear whatever is available. And Mary is seemingly bored by the whole thing. If she could get away with it, I would not be surprised if she wore man's trousers. She would be much more comfortable in then than a frilly dress." My father nodded in approval.

"Now that is all to be expected. But what of you? How are your own preparations?" I shifted my weight in my stance uncomfortably. I did not like talking about myself as I feel I am a very boring individual.

"Well, I decided to take the emerald colored gown. You remember the one we got from Aunt Martha's niece on her husband's side? I believe it is very pretty. I added a few things to it. I know it will never surpass Jane's blue dress but it will suit me just fine." I avoided my father's gaze until I was finished with my short speech. When I was done, I looked up into the deep green pools and saw them blinking back at me.

"Dearest Lizzie, you will be magnificent as always. I also have no doubt you will find happiness."

"Um, alright." I did not know how to respond to the last part. Where did that come from? My father is usually never this approachable. Maybe he is unwell.

"Now you may return to your womanly duties." He smirked at me.

"Thank you Papa." I gave a little curtsey and left the room less than thrilled to say hello to that needle and thread again.

It had finally approached the day to leave for the masquerade ball. Our gowns were being placed in the carriage that we were all about to squeeze into. The Leshers were kind to offer our family a set of rooms to get ourselves ready in. They also offered extra maids to cater to our needs. A friend of my mother loaned us some beautiful masks that her daughters used for various occasions. They were very fine-looking though maybe not as fashionable as some we might see tonight. Our carriage finally approached the estate and I marveled at how picturesque it was. There were huge fields and ponds and it looked just like a castle from one of the many books I had read. I tried to keep my thoughts light but I managed to become distracted by the event of meeting mysterious Mr. Bingley. What was he going to be like? What if he is horrid? Maybe I could make him fall in love with me to gain the freedom I wanted.

I broke away from these thoughts with my mother's continued chatter about how we were all to act in front of the people attending the ball. We must exhibit proper behavior and seek out wealthy gentleman. I looked to my father who was snoring loudly. He was kind, funny, and wonderful. I still was amazed that a man such as him would find good qualities in my mother and want to wed her. I wanted to find a husband like him. Not someone rude, disrespectful, and arrogant like that man in the shop. I never would be able to marry someone like him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stood in front of the mirror, hardly recognizing myself. The woman before me was quite pretty with her chestnut brown hair put up in an intricate up do with curly tendrils framing her face. Her emerald green dress was pulled tight enough to give her a figure some would be jealous of. Her face was bright with some additional rouge to give her cheeks an already blushed feel. Her eyes, although usually somewhat plain, looked like deep pools of brown velvet. With the addition of her glittering mask, one could say she was quite beautiful. Well, maybe not as beautiful as Jane Bennet, but it will do.

"Ow!" I hated the continuous prodding that my mother insisted on being done before the ball. I was the first daughter to be set up with a maid and even though all my sisters were finished, I was still being put together much to my own displeasure.

"Lizzie hold still! We are adding some beading to your gown." My mother of course was overseeing the entire process making sure that I would not have a hair out of place.

"While I am already wearing it?! Couldn't this have been done before we arrived at the Lesher's estate? I do not think I need to be fussed over." I gave her a pleading look, which was welcoming with a stern look from her.

"Of course not!" My mother seemed appalled by my request. I let out a sigh and grimaced as I felt another prick. "Nora here is apparently the best maid seamstress in this part of the country. We would not pass up this opportunity!" She spoke with such vigor that one must take her seriously. The maid blushed at hearing my mother's compliment. She was lucky to get such a compliment out of that woman.

"Wow Lizzie, you look beautiful!" Kitty said as she walked through the door into the small room. She was wearing a pale pink dress that accented her strawberry blonde hair. It was not an over-the-top dress but one that suited her just fine.

"On the contrary dear sister. You indeed look beautiful." She blushed and I wanted her to feel happy about herself. I know she was looking forward to the masquerade ball as much as Lydia but for a different reason. Kitty longed for the same freedom as I did. She did not care much for the affections of the opposite sex. She loved Lydia so she would follow her around agreeing with her but I knew that my little sister was just happy to be here. She also longed for excitement and this was sure to be an exciting evening.

"I think you have added too many beads, Mama. It takes away from Lizzie herself," Mary said as she appeared in the doorway. Her plum dress looked nice against her fair complexion and dark brown hair that seemed as if it was pulled too tight into her bun. She looked about as out of place in her gown as Jane would look married to the horrible Mr. Collins or Lydia would look in a nunnery. She put on her signature spectacles and had a book in her hand. This made me smile because Mary would never change whom she was. She walked further into the room and sat down in a chair and began to read. My mother rolled her eyes and continued to speak quickly to the maid about the beading by my waist.

"Lizzie, the men will not be able to take their eyes off you!" Lydia squealed as she entered the room in a somewhat dramatic fashion. Her dress looked almost peach in the light and was almost as embellished as mine. Almost. This was done clearly because Lydia must have begged for it. Her light brown hair was pulled into a loose updo and wavy tendrils framed her face. She had so much rouge on her face that she looked a little overheated. I urged her to come closer and blended the makeup on her cheeks.

"There, much better." I gave my sister a reassuring glance. She looked so excited that I was afraid her face would stay that way. I hoped the ball would be everything she hoped it to be.

The evening had begun and we remained upstairs by our mother's request. Lydia was getting very anxious and began muttering something about missing the dancing. Kitty sat and stared into space. Mary was devoured into her book and would probably not stir if all of us left her to go downstairs. My mother suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"It is time my darling daughters! You have probably three or four dances before you reveal your identities so use them wisely. We will make a glorious entrance." I knew my mother was being dramatic but one could not miss the different emotions on my sisters' faces.

As I was the oldest in attendance, I made my way down the stairs first and was somewhat surprised to see my father smiling up at me. I noticed an equally beaming man standing next to him. I adjusted my mask as I descended and put my hand in my father's once I reached the floor.

"Elizabeth, this is Mr. Bingley. Mr. Bingley is the man who moved in Netherfield Park. Mr. Bingley this is my beautiful daughter Elizabeth." My father smiled with such pride that I knew I had to try for him. He dropped my hand as Mr. Bingley bowed. I returned that with a practiced curtsey. My father slipped away and Mr. Bingley offered me his hand. I accepted and he led me into the room. It was beautifully decorated with flowers and fruit covering tables surrounding the dance floor. The room was aglow with the light from dozens of candles and glistened from the reflection of jeweled chandeliers. Couples were in a line in the center of the room dancing. I looked at the twirling women. Even though they were wearing masks, they all looked beautiful. Their dresses were deep reds, blues, purples, and greens. I couldn't help thinking that maybe my dress could have used more frills.

"Could I have this dance?" The mask covered his face but his smile was lovely. I felt a slight blush grow on my cheeks.

"Yes," I responded. I was a little surprised at how demure I sounded. He led me onto the dance floor as the next dance was beginning. I did not know much about dancing but I excelled in observation and picked up the steps rather quickly.

"Miss Bennet, I do have to say you look very pretty tonight. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He was very nice. I liked this in a man.

"Actually sir, I am Miss Elizabeth as my older sister Jane would be the Miss Bennet." I did not mean to correct him but I knew my place and I did not want to pretend that Jane did not exist. He seemed to stumble a little at my correction and I was worried I made him think less of me.

"Of course. I believe your father did mention an older sister. Do you like dancing Miss Elizabeth?" His hand gently touched my waist and we managed a turn.

"This dance is not quite so bad. It is not one of my favorite things unless I have good company." He chuckled.

"You remind me of one of my dear friends, except he loathes dancing."

"Well I would surely like to see him on the dance floor then." I smiled up at my partner. We met in the middle again and clasped hands as we turned.

"I am sure your journey here was uneventful?"

"Indeed. I love to look out at the views of the country during carriage rides."

"Ah, which do you like better, a house by the sea or a house by the valley?"

"Well." I took a pause to think. "I believe I would much prefer a house by the sea."

"What is your reasoning behind the choice?" We had to do a turn at this moment and switch partners so our conversation was halted for a minute.

"I have actually never been to the sea but I love to read and the sea intrigues me. I just want to hear the crashing waves and smell the sea air that I have only witnessed in books." He did not respond for a moment and I was afraid I made myself seem silly and childish. He clearly would not want another dance with me.

"That is a very good answer. If you are willing, I would like to show you the sea someday." I blushed and was afraid that it was coming out through my mask.

"I would like that very much."

Thank you for granting me the request of the first dance."

"Thank you for asking me to dance." Sure, our conversation was a little awkward but I could tell this man was no rake. He was polite and from what I could tell, handsome. Perhaps he would request another dance.

The dance ended and Mr. Bingley bowed to me. I curtseyed back and he asked for a dance once our masks were removed. I blushed and told him that I would love to. He backed away and I couldn't help feeling very happy.

…

"Darcy, where have you been?" I turned around to see my good friend smiling at me.

"Oh, you know, just trying to escape this madness. When can we take off these ridiculous masks?" I adjusted mine on my face. I hated all this frivolous activity. It was absurd. Adults dressing up in masks, pretending to be someone they are not.

"Soon. We can take them off in due time. But I have to tell you something. I just danced with Miss Elizabeth Bennet." He was grinning from ear to ear.

"The daughter of that man with the supposedly irritatingly desperate wife?" I looked skeptical at him.

"Well, yes. But I had to tell you that I think she is quite lovely. We only danced once but she agreed to grant me another once the masks are removed. I know I originally only agreed to dance with her as a favor but I dare say, I might actually find her welcome company." This woman may not be the love of his life, but if she made Bingley this happy then I guess that was good enough for me.

"Where is she then? Can you point her out to me?" I was curious as to who was the object of his happiness. He looked around the room and frowned.

"I cannot see her. I can only see her sisters. She has four of them but only three are in attendance along with Miss Elizabeth. Her elder sister is visiting a mourning aunt I have heard. But dear friend, the woman I danced with is pretty and we kept a good conversation and I believe u must meet her before the night is over!" He looked at me like an eager puppy.

"Of course." I sighed.

"Now I am going off to seek a new partner and so should you. There are loads of beautiful woman in attendance and you must make me happy by dancing once." He clasped his hands together to indicate begging.

"Alright. One dance. To make you happy." I squinted at him and he gave me a good slap on the back.

"Right-o! Be off!" He then glided back toward the dance floor. I wanted to ignore his request by sulking in the corner but instead headed toward the punch bowl. I took a drink and finished it in one gulp. I place the cup down and turned around. As I did that I bumped into someone.

…

"Sorry sir. I did not mean to walk into you." I muttered and then curtseyed. I should have been looking where I was going instead of walking with my head down. I was avoiding eye contact with an old acquaintance, one of the many grotesque men I have met over the years. This man was not grotesque in any way. He was tall with nice brown hair brushed to the side. His mask hid his upper face but his lips were visible. They also looked very inviting.

"No, it was my fault. I should not have turned with such vigor." I could hear a faint chuckle escape his lips. He smelled of the punch, maybe he was drunk. He stared at me for a second; I looked down at my feet. "Would you care to dance with me? I promise I am much more coordinated than it seems."

"With you? Yes, of course." Why did I feel nervous? I had just danced with Mr. Bingley. I picked up the steps easy enough. This would not be difficult. He offered me his arm and I accepted. I could feel the muscles under his jacket. I felt a blush grow on my cheeks. Why did I feel this way? I could not even see this man's face.

He led me onto the dance floor. He was graceful but not in a practiced way. He did not seem to dance often and I heard murmurs spread through the crowd as we prepared for our dance. I looked around the room and the dance began.

"You seem well known here," I stated. I began to feel very self-conscious. Who was this man?

"Yes, either famous or infamous depending on who you ask. Which do you think it is?"

"Hmmm," he was playing a game with me. I could play along. "Infamous, definitely."

"Oh, why do you think so?" My hand brushed his as we met in the middle and I felt my heartbeat quicken.

"Well, as I glance around the room, I noticed a lot of women are frowning at us." He looked up and the women whom I was referring to quickly looked away. He smiled to himself as if this was a joke I was unaware of.

"Maybe they are jealous of me." E met in the middle and his hand glided on my hip. It was different though. Mr. Bingley was courteous and his touch was friendly but he kept his distance. This masked man's touch felt as if he was pulling me closer. It was somehow more intimate.

"Jealous?" I croaked.

"Because I am dancing with the most beautiful woman here." Now I was really blushing. This man was clearly not a rake. I felt so comfortable around him and I must find out who he is.

"Sir you flatter me. But I must disagree with you."

"Do you always take compliments this well?" I looked at him and a small smile played on his lips.

"Most of the time," I conceded. "Do you like dancing? I am finding myself struggling to keep up with you."

"Actually I usually despise dancing, but this is rather pleasant." Was that another compliment? "Do you enjoy dancing?"

"Only when I have an agreeable partner."

"Am I agreeable to you?"

"I believe so unless you turn out to be a highway man or a scandalous rake unmasked." He laughed and it was wonderful.

"Well I can assure you that I fit into neither of those categories but it is up to you to decide once these silly masks are removed."

"Do you find me to be an agreeable partner?" It took all my courage to say this but I figured that I did not have much to lose and I never had to see this man again.

"Yes, unless you turn out to be a man." I laughed loudly at this and some couple looked toward us in confusion. I cleared my throat and he let out a small chuckle.

The dance ended and I knew I wanted to know this man. I was looking forward to taking off our masks. Mr. Lesher announced that it was, in fact, time to remove our masks. My dance partner and I looked at each other as we took them off. I was so anxious for my partner to reveal his identity.

"YOU!" We both exclaimed. My heart dropped and my breath became shallow. This was the man I had come to admire with only one dance? He looked at me with the same sense of disgust. Standing in front of me was the horrid man in the shop I had lost the hairpin to. All right, so he looked somewhat handsome right now but how could I not have recognized him?

"Have you two already been acquainted?" Mr. Bingley suddenly appeared near this man's side, confused by our reactions to the unmasking.

"No?" we both replied. What was I to say? This was the man I detested and yet I just shared a lovely dance with him. Mr. Bingley smiled and I tried to return it as I could not look that unkind man in the face.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet, this is my good friend Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley. Miss Elizabeth, this is Mr. Darcy." I could tell her had a sense of pride in this announcement. I curtsied at this Mr. Darcy and he bowed, somewhat stiffly. "Now I must talk to my sister for a moment. But when I return, Miss Elizabeth would you grant me the pleasure of the next dance?"

"Of course," I replied. He walked away and I was left alone with this man I disliked. I did not know what to say to him. I couldn't tell him that I thought he was rude. I looked down at my hands and wanted to run away.

"So you are the pretty Elizabeth I have heard so much about." He had a smirk on his face as he crosses his arms in front of his chest. His eyes were not smiling.

"Sir, I believe I did not give you permission to address me by my Christian name." I watched as the smirk disappeared. "Also, I, on the other hand, have heard nothing about you, perhaps fortunately." His eyes narrowed for a second. He cleared his throat.

"You have caught the attentions of my good friend." He noted, somewhat passively.

"Yes it would seem like that. We only danced once, just as you and I have." I did not want to remember dancing with this Mr. Darcy. But I could not forget that I liked it. "Does your wife enjoy the hairpin you procured for her honor?" I did not want to know the response. In addition, if he was married then why did he ask me to dance? I felt my face grow hot.

"I wouldn't know. I have no wife." This greatly confused me.

"Then whom did you purchase the hairpin for?"

"My younger sister, Georgiana. She had picked out that specific one previously. I could not come home empty-handed." So he was the kind older brother.

"So you just decided to be rude instead?" I could tell I was coming off as very defensive but I could not help it. It was just coming out of me.

"You found me to be rude? That was not my intention, Miss Elizabeth. Although, sometimes it is hard to be kind when you are bombarded by a woman who thinks she has every right to take whatever it is she wants." His look became stern. He was clearly offended. Mr. Darcy was very disagreeable. I cannot believe he was the same man whom I enjoyed a dance with.

"Perhaps a woman did not need act in such a manner if a man was courteous and did not assume everything belonged to him." I did not want to raise my voice and instead it came out in an angry whisper. We both stared at each other, not sure who would make the next move. Then the song began to end and Mr. Bingley appeared at my side.

"Is there something wrong?" He looked from me to Mr. Darcy and back.

"No," I stated.

"Of course not," Mr. Darcy replied. We both looked at him and not at each other.

"Then may I have this dance?" Mr. Bingley asked me with a large smile on his face.

"Yes, of course you may," I said in the sweetest way I could.

I watched Mr. Darcy scowl out of the corner of my eye. He deserved to be standing there all-alone watching us be happy. Mr. Bingley led me onto the dance floor and I noted that he was indeed very handsome with hair the color of honey and a smile that required no effort. I could like this man very much. I might even love him someday. We met in the middle and moved in a circle. I tried to stay focused on the dance but as I looked up I locked eyes with Mr. Darcy. I could not ignore the fire behind them. I just wished I could escape the flames.


End file.
